1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor mounting device for mounting a semiconductor. The device is formed by placing a second printed wiring board on a first printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a mounting substrate for a CPU of a computer, a buildup substrate such as one described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-223315 is used where interlayer insulation layers and conductive circuits are laminated to be built up on a core substrate. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.